


All I need's a fraction of your happy heart (all I need is you)

by thehomofandomfanatic



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehomofandomfanatic/pseuds/thehomofandomfanatic
Summary: Mary, shocked at Marisa's confession of love, forgets something very important.idk how to summarize it, They're gay, they have a song, they love each other.
Relationships: Marisa Coulter/Mary Malone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	All I need's a fraction of your happy heart (all I need is you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time actually posting fanfic, enjoy! (also sorry if the grammar and spelling are awful, I'm gay I can't write)

Marisa loved it when Mary shared her world's music with her. She had a speaker system much like Carlo's. However, Mary's taste in music was far superior to his. It had become a nightly ritual for them. At the end of every day, they would sit down on the couch, Marisa would rest her head on Mary's shoulder, and Mary would play a new song for her. If they were in the mood, they might get up and dance. She liked this tradition, especially the fact that they made it together. Marisa loved simply being in Mary's presence, and after they started dating, she loved dancing or cuddling while exchanging kisses as music swelled around them. She took pleasure in watching how excited Mary got when she thought of a good song. Her face would light up, and her eyes would get a specific glow in them. It was beautiful to watch and Marisa was grateful that she was the one who got to see it. That spark in Mary's eyes had set up so many things for Marisa. It was when staring into that spark that Marisa realized the true extent of her feelings for Mary. It also gave her the strength to make those feelings known.

_Marisa and Mary were eating lunch together on the campus ground of Oxford University. It was a day much like any other. Marisa had finished her morning class, Mary was on her lunch break._

_"ha! I know what song we're listening to this evening!" exclaimed Mary._

_"Ooh, What's it called?"_

_"Octopus's Garden. By the Beatles. Not to put any pressure on your future opinion of it but it is one of my favourites. If you don't like it, I may have to kill you." Mary said with a chuckle._

_Marisa raised her eyebrows._

_"Beetles? as in the bug?" She questioned._

_"No, it's spelled differently-" Mary got cut off as Marisa continued._

_"Why would anyone name their band after a species of bug."_

_"Well, this bug band is one of the most celebrated music groups in history." Mary raised her eyebrows and smirked slightly._

_Marisa chuckled, rolled her eyes, but was smiling as well. "This world is odd."_

_"That it is," Mary laughed._

_That night while listening to the song, Marisa looked at Mary. She had her eyes closed and was nodding her head to the rhythm. Just watching her made Marisa smile. Mary could feel Marisa's eyes on her, but she didn't mind. Mary's eyes opened and looked back at Marisa's._

_"Well, do you like the song?" Mary had that spark in her eyes again._

_"Yes, I do. It's got a lovely melody. And the lyrics, though very whimsical, do have a charm to them." Mary smiled, glad that her favourite song was a hit._

_"Told you it was good, " Mary taunted._

_"I never denied it would be. I simply said that naming your band after a bug is odd, which it is."_

_"Is not! And again, it's spelled differently," Mary looked at Marisa with mock-contempt. Marisa must have thought the expression Mary used to be funny. Because before long, she burst into laughter and Mary followed._

_Marisa looked at Mary, she was still chuckling slightly. There were little crinkles near her eyes because of her smile. In that instant, Marisa realized how much she truly cared for her. Not in the way a mere friend would. She cared for her as something more. It both confused her and made perfect sense._

_"Alright, so tomorrow's song will be Heart of Glass by Blondie, the day after tomorrow, it'll be something by Hozier I'm not sure what yet. I don't have a plan past that, but there are plenty more songs in this world that you've got to hear." Mary thought aloud._

_"Can't wait." Marisa smiled. it was a genuine one, not the one she wore with the so-called-friends she had kept company with in her world. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. Thanks for the song, I'll see you tomorrow." Marisa left the room, thinking about what she had learned that night._

_A few nights prior, Mary Malone had a similar realization in terms of her feelings for Marisa. She had decided that it was best to ignore it. She knew Marisa had been through some awful crap in her world, a lot of it involving relationships. As such, if Marisa wanted this to happen (which Mary assumed she didn't) then she'd take all the first steps when she was comfortable._

_Despite Mary's doubts, those first steps happened one or so months later._

_Mary Malone was scrolling through her Spotify library, trying to find the song she wanted to show Marisa, who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, preparing herself for what she was about to do. They'd been living together for almost six months at this point. Mary had helped Marisa grow in many ways. The old Marisa would never have been able to admit something like this. She had a precise plan, of course. This was Marisa Coulter, and Marisa Coulter never did anything without precision. She had thought through how to handle this situation many a time._

_"Mary?" Marisa asked, her voice carrying a tone of uncertainty._

_"Give me one second. I've almost found it, I swear," Mary said, distracted._

_"Mary, please put the phone down." Marisa implored. Her tone wasn't impatient, but there was a sense of urgency that she didn't use often. Mary picked up on this. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her, slightly concerned, and adjusted her position on the couch._

_"Marisa, you're scaring me a bit here. Is everything ok?" Mary was facing Marisa now._

_Marisa stayed silent. All her carefully thought out sentences, all the conversation courses she had charted in her head, they all suddenly vanished. Her throat was beginning to tighten. She shut her eyes tightly. As if doing so would make the entire situation disappear. **Oh god, why did I decide to do this?** She thought._

_"Marisa?" Mary spoke, moving closer and placing her arm on Marisa's elbow._

_In the few seconds that Marisa spent contemplating her next move, her thoughts were waging a war that felt utterly eternal. **Stop, stop now before it's too late. You worked so hard to create this friendship, don't wreck it.** One side of her implored. **You've started this now you have got to finish it.** Argued the other._

_"Marisa please, what's going on?" Mary's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife._

_She took a deep breath, and then a second one, before finally opening her eyes and looking into Mary's._

_"Mary Malone, you have been my best friend since I arrived here. You might be the only true friend I've ever had in any world, I hope what I am about to say changes nothing about that. Well, not nothing but-" Marisa let out a sigh and placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm saying everything wrong." Mary slowly and carefully placed her hand on Marisa's back and looked at her, waiting patiently. She had an idea of where this might be leading, of where she hoped this might be leading anyway. However, she avoided leaping to conclusions and waited for Marisa to recover. She'd jumped to conclusions in these situations before, and it never ended well._

_"It's ok, take your time," she said as soothingly as possible._

_"I-, There are times when- " Marisa closed her eyes and inhaled sharply through her nose. When she opened them, the first thing she saw was Mary's eyes looking back. Those oh-so-kind eyes which lit up when Mary had something to say or share. They seemed to urge Marisa onwards, promising not to judge, promising her safety even if they didn't see her in the same light. "To hell with it all. I like you a lot. As much more than a friend. I have for quite some time now." Marisa blurted out._

_There was a moment of silence. Mary was processing the information that she'd just learned. She had wanted to hear it more than anything for some time now, but it still came as a complete shock. Marisa tried desperately to scan any emotion on Mary's face, fear, relief, anything. Then Mary smiled. Marisa thought it must have been the most joyful smile in all the worlds._

_"What's going on what does the smile mean."_

_"Would I be smiling if I didn't like you back?" Mary said with a giddy chuckle._

_It was Marisa's turn to process in shock. Her head reeling with relief and infinite joy._

_"You see me as more than a friend?"_

_"Yup," Mary annunciated the p with an extra pop. "I have for a while."_

_Both of them were in a state of shock._

_"I wasn't expecting this to go well," Marisa sighed in disbelief._

_"Risa, I am gayer than a rainbow in pride month. And I think you're the smartest, wittiest person that I have ever met. And you're also very hot if you don't mind me saying."_

_Marisa blushed at this._

_"You're not that bad yourself." She said with a chuckle. "So...what are we now?"_

_"Hmm... girlfriends sounds nice." Answered Mary, blushing._

_"Marisa Coulter, girlfriend of Mary Malone," murmured Marisa, feigning deep thought. "Sounds perfect."_

_They grinned at each other for a bit. Both were still overwhelmed with the joy this evening had brought them._

_"So what's next?"_

_"Well, can I kiss you?" Marisa asked, somewhat impatiently._

_"oh god ye-" The eager sentence never made it out of Mary's mouth as Marisa's lips quickly quelled any speech. Both women thoroughly enjoyed this new sensation. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, like two missing puzzle pieces that finally were connected. After what was, in reality, a few seconds, but in their minds seemed like many more, they broke apart._

_"That was-" Mary gasped._

_"It was certainly something," Marisa said, catching her breath._

_If they hadn't been blushing before, they were most certainly blushing now._

_"Crap!" Mary exclaimed._

_"What is it?" asked Marisa._

_"The song, I forgot what song I was gonna show you. It was a really good one."_

_"It's ok! I'm sure-"_

_"It could have been OUR song!! We need a song. It would've been perfect!!" Mary continued._

_"How do you know that? It could've been a sad one." Marisa pointed out._

_"Think about it, Marisa! It would've been so adorable to have our song be the one I was going to show you." Mary said, disappointed._

_"That would have been adorable, but it's alright! There are other songs you've yet to show me, and I'm sure you'll remember eventually."_

_"I guess so," Mary said with a sigh. "Ooh! I just got another song idea."_

_"Great, we can make that our song then." Marisa resolved._

_"No. I will remember what I was originally going to show you, and THAT will be our song." Mary insisted._

_"Alright then darling," Marisa said, settling her head on Mary's shoulder. The use of the pet name made Mary blush again._

"HONEY!! HONEY, IT HAPPENED, IT FINALLY HAPPENED!" Mary shouted, pulling Marisa out of her memories as she ran up the stairs towards her girlfriend.

"What happened, darling?" Marisa asked, going over to wrap her arms around Mary's waist.

"I remembered our song!" Mary said, looking very proud of herself.

"I'm so excited!! I can't wait to hear it." Marisa replied, hugging Mary.

"You'll love it, I promise." Mary winked as she walked away. "I'll go down and set up the speakers!"

That night after dinner, Marisa poured her and Mary some wine, and they both headed to the living room. As it turned out, Mary had not only set up the speakers. She also lit candles on the mantlepiece, shoved all furniture to the side of the room. (to allow more dancing space.) She also had sprinkled some rose petals on the floor for extra decoration.

"Aww, Mary! This is beautiful." Marisa stated in awe.

"Well, it's a pretty special occasion," Mary replied.

They both sat down on the couch. Mary got out her phone. That spark in her eyes, which Marisa loved so much, had been there the entire day.

"Alright, got it!" She exclaimed. Mary looked over at Marisa. "You ready?"

"More than ready," Marisa replied, staring at Mary contentedly.

Mary smiled. "Here we go then." And then she pressed play.

**I'm standing, observing, cruising. Star-bright crystals are forming.**

Marisa let out a soft hmm as she melted into Mary's arms, and the music swept around them.

**We both know what we've got to do, head back to where the magic grew. Come on, let's go, Back to Moscow. Irresolution doesn't suit you.**

"Irresolution suits neither of us but darling, we've never been to Moscow."

"Shush, that's not the point. Just wait, the chorus is perfect." Mary responded quickly.

**It's not hard, with you, I have an alibi. You don't care the reason why I misapply. All I need's a fraction of your happy heart, all I need is you.**

"I like this. It's sweet." Marisa said through her smile.

"Of course it is, I have an impeccable taste in music," Mary said with a satisfied smirk.

**And beauty's in the eye of the beholder. You have lips that permanently smoulder. When in Moscow, I just want to fold you up and keep you warm (keep you warm.)**

"Do my lips permanently smoulder?" Marisa teased.

Mary looked Marisa dead in the eye. Then without speaking, pulled her into a searing kiss that left them both out of breath.

"It appears so yes," she replied with a smirk. Marisa chuckled.

**Snowflakes Are gently Falling. Each one (each one) On a (on a) Journey.**

Marisa and Mary stared at each other, both of them were reflecting on their lives. The paths they had taken to get where they were now were long and winding. Yet, here they both were, together.

**We both know what we've got to do. Head back to where the magic grew. Come on, let's go, Back to Moscow Irresolution doesn't suit you or me or anybody.**

"Care to dance, love?" Mary asked, extending a hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," Marisa replied with a grin on her face.

Mary pulled her up and placed her hands on Marisa's hips. They both started moving in time with the music.

**It's not hard, with you, I have an alibi. You don't care the reason why I misapply. All I need's a fraction of your happy heart, All I need is you.**

"This is nice," Marisa stated. "This is more than nice."

"You're more than nice," Mary responded somewhat awkwardly. Marisa still blushed at this. A strand of Mary's hair had fallen in front of her face. Marisa tucked it back.

**And beauty's in the eye of the beholder. You have lips that permanently smoulder. When in Moscow, I just want to fold you up, And keep you warm.**

"Oh, here come's the second chorus," Mary said excitedly.

**I said come here baby, come a little closer. You'll write words and I can be composer. Let's get a dog, an Irish red setter. It's all we need to get better.**

Marisa looked at Mary. She was smiling and laughing along with her as they moved around the room. _I love her_. She realized with a start. Some part of Marisa had always known this, but still, she'd never admitted that to herself before. What if Mary's not ready for that yet? The doubtful part of her asked. She pushed that thought away, and all others like it. Marisa wasn't going to let anything ruin the moment she and Mary were sharing.

**It feels good to not be with a wannabe. I am free whenever you're in front of me. All I need's a fraction of your happy heart, all I need is you.**

The guitar took over for a bit. Marisa and Mary were laughing and smiling as they traversed the dance floor. Mary looked into Marisa's eyes. She loved Marisa so much. She wouldn't say so until Marisa was comfortable with it, But still, this was one of the times when she could acknowledge that feeling to herself and cherish it.

**We both know what we've got to do. Head back to where the magic grew, M-O-S-C-O-W.**

Mary spun Marisa around. When Marisa was facing her again, she captured her lips with a kiss.

**You've got my heart, I've got your hand, So we are safe and sorted.**

The kiss lasted for a while. They loved the feeling of connection it brought. After a few seconds, they broke apart, rested their foreheads against each other, and interlaced their hands.

**It's not hard, with you, I have an alibi. You don't care the reason why I misapply. All I need's a fraction of your happy heart. All I need is you.**

They started to sway again. They were moving slower than the beat of the song. They weren't really in time with the music rhythm, but they were in time with one another. Both of them were just enjoying each other's presence.

**And beauty's in the eye of the beholder. You have lips that permanently smoulder. When in Moscow, I just want to fold you up and keep you warm.**

The slow movement picked up and started to match the rhythm of the song again. Their foreheads were no longer touching. Their hands, however, were still very much entwined.

**I said come here baby, come a little closer. You'll write words and I can be composer. Let's get a dog, an Irish red setter. It's all we need to get better.**

Marisa spun Mary around and then dipped her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Wow, that was smooth," Mary breathed, flustered.

"Thank you," replied Marisa, proudly grinning.

"My turn to try now," replied Mary with a look of determination on her face.

"Alright, be careful, don't drop me."

"Oh ye of little faith," Mary said. "Trust me I've got this."

"Alright then, let's go," Marisa replied.

**It feels good to not be with a wannabe. I am free whenever you're in front of me. All I need's a fraction of your happy heart, all I need is you.**

Mary spun Marisa out and then attempted to spin her back in and dip her and nearly succeeded. However, on Marisa's way back, she slipped on one of the rose petals and crashed into Mary's side. This resulted in both of them tumbling to the floor in a fit of screeching laughter. They sat up together and started brushing the rose petals off one another, still chuckling as the music faded out.

This is it. Thought Marisa, This is the perfect moment, just say it, say you love her.

"Well? Do you like our song?" asked Mary.

"Like it? It's perfect, I love it." Marisa replied. Mary smiled and showed placed a kiss on Marisa's cheek.

"I love you." Marisa managed to get the three words out of her mouth with surprising ease, she thought it would be much harder for her to confess.

Mary smiled. "I love you too."

She leaned in for a kiss, and Marisa followed her example. This kiss felt different from the rest they had shared. It was as if the words Marisa and Mary had spoke altered their lips. It wasn't really all too different, it was still them, but it felt more meaningful than any kiss that had come before it. The two eventually stopped for air.

"What do you say to some cuddling on the couch?" Mary said.

"Sounds lovely," Marisa replied.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, their rediscovered song playing in the background as they listened to each other's heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing was inspired by @schereeer Marysa fancam on twitter  
> https://twitter.com/schereeer/status/1363976022266417161


End file.
